Save Me
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: A kiss can effect you in ways you never believe. 1st rk pairing


A/n this story was written before I resaw the ending of Lightspeed Rescue and sorry i havent posted anything new my schedule is very hectic now.This is my first ryan/kelsey fic its not the best, please read and review.

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

Save Me

"This isn't good-bye Dana. I'll be back." Ryan said hugging his little sister. While Kelsey looked on having this sinking feeling in her heart.

_Why is he leaving he should know how I feel about him?!_

Kelsey thought to herself as he talked to his father. She couldn't take it any longer; she had to leave the room. She made up an excuse as she turned to leave and held back the tears. When she was out of everyone's view, she ran not really knowing where she was going. Finally the pain was too much and she couldn't hold it any longer. She stopped running, leaned against the railing and let the tears fall freely.

"Damn it, Kelsey get a hold of yourself. You knew that Ryan would never feel the same." she whispered angrily to herself as she hit the railing.

Meanwhile back at the base, Ryan started packing and couldn't help but to think of Kelsey. He remembered the expression on her face and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was leaving. Dana and Carter were always telling him that Kelsey was crazy about him but he always shook it off; thinking she liked Chad. He really wished that she would tell him.

"Man oh how I wish the rumors were true. If only I could be the one you dream of, the one to hold you." Ryan whispered as he finished packing. It was only five minutes 'til seven when he was finished.

After Kelsey had stopped crying; she walked back to the base. When she got there she started walking straight to her quarters, hoping not to run into any of her teammates especially Ryan. When she turned the corner before her quarters, she bumped into the person she didn't want to see. She looked up at him slowly.

"Hey Kels," he said with the cute innocent smile that no one could resist.

"Hey," she said trying g to smile and quickly looking away, avoiding his gaze_. "Shit I have to think of something," _she thought to herself.

"Kels," he said trying to ease the tension as he saw how she was acting. "Are you ok?" he asked her laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be," she replied as he felt the great sensation go through her.

"I don't know just asking." he said.

"Yea I'm great look I'm kind of tired, I need some rest." She lied moving her shoulder so his hand could slip off. Before he could answer she ran to her quarters. As soon as he entered she went straight to her bed. She reached under her pillow and got out a team picture of them. They had taken a picture a few days after Ryan had joined the team. They were all in their Lightspeed Rescue jackets, and had smiles on their faces. Carter was in the middle to his left was Dana and Joel, and on his right were Chad, Kelsey and Ryan respectively. She smiled as she remembered that day, she was trying to teach Chad how to rollerblade. She had been so busy trying to teach him that she hadn't noticed Ryan putting on some skates and coming towards her. When she did he had his hands on her waist and pulled her down. Before she knew it she was on top of his legs laughing so hard. Then she saw a flash; Dana had ran over and taken a picture of them. She never knew what happened to the picture. Kelsey lay on her bed, looking at the picture and outlining Ryan; then she heard the door open. She quickly hid the team photo, wiped away her tears that came and sat up.

"You know you could just tell him." Dana said walking over to her bed and sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsey said getting up and looking at Dana. Dana just shook her head.

"You know what I'm talking about Kelsey," she said giving Kelsey a stern look.

Kelsey just stayed quiet and looked around the room.

"Listen Kels, everyone expect for him can see that you're crazy about my big bro."

"I am not," Kelsey said trying to defend herself.

"O really," Dana said leaning against the wall and folding her arms.

"Ok fine, I do like your brother," she said giving up Dana just kept on looking at her, "a lot" Kelsey added.

"Well then why don't you tell him how you feel before he leaves?" Kelsey laughed sarcastically at Dana's suggestion.

"What so I can make a fool of myself when he doesn't feel the same, ha, fat chance."

"You never now Kels unless you take the risk." Dana got up and left, before she left she turned her head, "Just thought you should know he leaves in an hour." With that she walked out the door. Kelsey laid back down and closed her eyes. As she closed her eyes, she saw images of she and Ryan walking down the beach. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by a knock on the door. She got up to see who it was, she found Chad looking in.

"Hey Kels," Chad said smiling.

"O hey Chad," Kelsey responded rather depressed.

"Is everything ok, Kelsey," Chad asked stepping in her quarters and turning to face her.

"Yea, she said not really looking at him.  
"No you're not," Chad said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything right."

"Yea, I know," she said looking up at him.

Meanwhile the others were gathered around bidding Ryan good-bye. While they were together Ryan kept on looking around hoping to see the one who haunted his dreams one last time before he left. "Hey guys where's Chad and Kelsey?" Ryan asked.

"Umm… Chad said he was going to talk to Kelsey." Joel said.

"Okay," Ryan replied feeling slightly jealous.

"I'll go get them," Dana announced. Before she left the room; she felt someone grab her. She turned to see who it was.

"Hey I'll go with you," Ryan said. When they reached Dana and Kelsey's quarters, they saw Chad and Kelsey talking.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Chad said putting his hand under Kelsey's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. When she did look into his eyes, she didn't know what came over her. The next thing that she knew she was kissing Chad.

"Umm...that was weird" they both said after they separated. Then they heard their names being called; they turned and saw Dana and Ryan standing at the door. Ryan felt his heartbreak as he saw Chad doing what he had long to do for so long.

"Bye guys," Ryan said as he turned and walked away; fighting back the tears.

"We just came to say that he was leaving," Dana said with a flash of anger in her eyes. Kelsey got up and tried to find Ryan. Ryan ran to his quarters and picked up his bag.

"I was crazy to think that she'd return my feeling." Ryan thought trying to leave as soon as possible. Kelsey ran through the base trying to find Ryan. After a couple of minutes, Kelsey found him.

"Ryan wait," she said coming to a stop in front of him. "Let me explain." she started but was interrupted.

"You don't have to explain anything, Kels," Ryan started so hard trying not to cry. "It's your life you can do what you want and besides…" he said as the tears came, "it's not like we're together or anything."

Kelsey didn't know what to say, she couldn't the tears that were falling wouldn't allow her. Ryan started to walk away.

"I hope that you and Chad are happy," he said turning his back to her.

"Ryan please…Chad and I are…" she started as Ryan started to walk again. "Ryan…" she kept on calling.

Ryan didn't wan to listen the damage was done. His heart was broken. He kept on walking; soon he was out of the base. When Ryan walked away, Kelsey fell to the floor crying. People kept on passing her, wondering why the usually upbeat yellow ranger was like this; about five minutes later, Ms. Fair-weather passed her. She helped Kelsey up and walked her to her quarters. Dana was on her bed, reading a book, when the door opened. She looked up and saw Ms. F bringing a distraught Kelsey.

"What happened?" Dana asked her anger from before turned into concern for her best friend.

"I'm not quite sure but Kelsey has been crying non-stop," Ms. Fair-weather replied with a look in her eyes. "One of my assistants told me that she had seen Kelsey crying on the floor and Ryan leaving. I didn't reach her until a few minutes later." she explained as she headed for the door. Before she left she said, "I think I know why Dana so do you," (A/N I know it doesn't go well but I'm too lazy to try to come up with something for it.) Before Dana could reply Ms. Fair-weather left. Dana looked over at Kelsey, who looked so fragile, laying there on her bed crying her heart out. Dana really didn't know what to do to help, so she went to get the only one who really knew Kelsey. Dana left her quarters, asking everyone if they had seen Chad but she got the same response from everyone, "no"

She was starting to get annoyed and was fed up. "This is going now where!!" she said in frustration. No sooner had those words left her mouth; Chad had ran right into her. "Chad!" she yelled.

He looked up, quickly turned around and walked away from her. She called out his name again and followed him. He finally stopped when he entered his, Carter's and Joel's quarters. She entered not really caring; all she wanted to do was help Kelsey.

"Chad would you just hold up and listen!" Dana exclaimed as Carter and Joel got up from where they were sitting.

"What's up guys?" Carter asked as he looked from Chad to Dana.

"Dana I swear that I didn't mean to kiss Kelsey, besides I know that Ryan likes her and so does she. It just happened." Chad said in one breath.

"Wait hold up Chad kissed Kels?" Joel asked becoming quite interested in the conversation.

"I know but I'm not here for that," she started. Chad gave her a confused look. "Kels hasn't stopped crying and I think you need to talk to her. You're her best friend, please." Dana pleaded.

"Ok I'll go," he said getting up and going to see Kelsey.

Joel and Carter had confused looks on their faces.

"Babe, what happened?" Carter asked his girlfriend.

"Well Ryan and I went to go look for them, so he could tell them good-bye. When we found them, they were in our quarters. At first it seemed that they were talking and then all of sudden, they were kissing. And well you…." She said turning to face Joel and Carter.

"Ryan got mad and yea we can kind of guess what happened." Joel said.

"And where's your brother?" Carter asked.

Dana had been so mad and worried at the same time that she hadn't remembered Ryan.

"I don't really know I guess he left." Dana said sounding depressed.

Meanwhile Chad walked to the girl quarters and slowly entered.

"Kels…," he said uncertain of how she was. "Are you alright?" he asked sitting down on her bed.

"How do you think I am?!" she responded wiping away the tears, "Ryan hates me Chad, do you know how that feels like," she said sitting up as a new river of tears came.

"No Kels I can't say I do but I'm sure he doesn't hate you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and let her cry on his chest.

"How do you know, you didn't hear him before he left."

"No but no one can ever hate you. I saw his face Kels." Chad stated, as he felt Kelsey scrum a bit.

"Chad listen about the kiss," she said straightening up, "I didn't … "

"I know you didn't same here. I don't know what came over me," he said grabbing a hold of her hand, "But I think I know why you did." Chad added chuckling slightly.

"O really why then," Kelsey asked with an uncertain tone.

"You acted on your feelings for him." he said looking at her. Kelsey started to look around and he started to laugh.

"Guilty as charged," she said looking at him as a smile formed on her lips.

"So how do you feel now?" Chad asked hoping it was a good response.

"Better I guess," she said shrugging.

"Ok that's not what I was hoping for but it'll do." Kelsey laughed a bit.

"So we cool Kels," he asked getting up.

"Of course, we're cool. You're my best friend," Kelsey said, "and as you're best friend, don't ever saw 'we cool' again." she added laughing, Chad just rolled his eyes.

"It's late so I better go," he said walking towards the door.

"Yea I need to get some sleep." she was walking over to him.

"Ok so are you sure you are going to be ok?" he said stepping out of her quarters and turning around.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok if you say so. Goodnight Kelsey," she said hugging her and turning to leave.

"Night," she said as she watched him leave. She turned around and got ready for bed. When she finished changing Dana walked in. At first they didn't say much to each other, not sure what to say in fact.

"Uh...um…. So…Hhow are you?" Dana asked walking over to her closet and taking out her sleeping clothes.

"Ok, I guess," Kelsey replied jumping on her bed.

"O that's good I'm glad," Dana added as she finished changing.

"Look Dana, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to kiss Chad; it just happened. I acted on my feeling towards your brother." Kelsey said in one breath.

"Chill Kelsey I kind of figured." Dana said climbing up on her bed. "I have to be honest with you. I was mad at you for what you did, but then I realized…" she stopped suddenly.

"You realized what Dana," Kelsey asked turning around.

"Never mind its not my place," Dana said laying down.

"Ok," Kelsey said getting up and turning on the radio. When she couldn't find a station, she decided to put on a CD then headed back to her bed and laid down. As the song started she couldn't help to cry again. She knew the song to well in Spanish and the affect of it as well. She decided to try to sleep before she woke up Dana. What she couldn't see was that Dana was awake and heard Kelsey reaction.

The next day Kelsey woke up feeling slightly depressed; but she tried to play it off. It was an ordinary day for her and her teammates battling some goons. Throughout the day she kept a smile on her face trying to convince the others that she was fine. She was able to fool everyone expect Chad. He knew that behind that smile, she was in a world of hurt. He didn't like seeing her this way but he didn't say anything. It wasn't until nightfall and everyone was going to sleep that the truth was revealed to someone else. As they feel asleep Kelsey put the song on again. She was hoping that she wouldn't start crying but she couldn't help it. She was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling and cried as the song started.

(A/n I'm only putting some of the song right now the rest will be on here later)

**_Every now and then I get so sad_**

**_Cuz I miss you since you left me_**

**_I'm so disconnected from my life_**

**_Some times I can't stand the morning light_**

**_Cuz I miss you since you left me_**

**_I'm just the reflection of your heart_**

**_In the middle of this night_**

**_I want you back I really need you_**

As the song continued more tears escaped Kelsey's eyes.

Two weeks passed since Ryan left and every night Kelsey would put the song on either in Spanish or English; each night it would have the same affect but she was able to control her emotions a bit more. Little did she know what affect this song was going to have on her and someone else today.

The day started normally, Kelsey and Dana woke up, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. When they were half way done, the guys came in laughing like crazy; all expect Chad who was with the girls eating.

"Hey what's up guys. Why are you guys so happy?" Kelsey asked as he poured some more juice into her glass.

"O no reason just some person is here. Can you guess who it is?" Joel stated.

Dana, Kelsey and Chad just looked at each other. Just as Carter was about to say who it was. The door opened and Captain Mitchell walked in, along with Ryan. Kelsey was putting up her plate, when they walked in. Dana got up and hugged her brother. When Dana moved her chair, Kelsey turned around while drinking her orange juice. She dropped her glass as she saw Ryan there. Everyone in the room expect Captain Mitchell knew what happened the night Ryan left.

"Kelsey is everything ok?" Captain Mitchell asked snapping Kelsey back to reality.

"O yea I'm fine," she said grabbing a wet towel and cleaning up her mess.

"Well I'll let you kids catch up," Captain Mitchell said turning around and leaving.

"Hey man tell us what happened," Carter asked sitting down.

Ryan started to describe what happened in the desert. As he was talking, he tried his best not to look at the one, who broke his heart. Kelsey was trying to avoid him and was pretending to clean the kitchen. At one point Chad got up and put his plate, as he put it up he whispered in Kelsey's ear, "Talk to him"

"I will but not right now," she whispered. While she and Chad were talking, Ryan kept looking at them.

"Uh..Huh you know guys I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep." Ryan stated, getting up and heading out the room. Everyone turned around and looked at Kelsey; waiting for her to do something.

" Got talk to him," Everyone said at the same time; with that Kelsey walked towards the door. When she was out of the room, she was able to see Ryan turn the corner towards his quarters. When she reached his quarters, she felt really sick; she slowly knocked on his door. As the door opened she started, "Ryan can we talk?" looking up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about Kels, you and Chad look good together," Ryan said not looking at her.

"Will you just listen to me Ryan." Kelsey pleaded as her eyes started to water.

"Why so you can lie to me," Ryan said walking out. Before Kelsey could go after him, the sirens sounded. "Duty calls," she said running towards the command and pushing Ryan out of her mind. She joined the others in battle. The routine was as usual they morphed and battled but today's monster was stronger that any other since Diabolico. No matter what they did the monster always bounced back. At one point when they were all on the ground, Dana mustered up the strength to get up, seeing that everyone was still down, she charged the monster and tried to fight it alone.

"Dana no!!" Ryan and Carter called at the same time; as they got up Dana was bout two feet from the monster, she fired the v-lancer; but it had no effect. The shots bounced back and sent her flying into a wall nearby.

"Dana!!" Ryan yelled running over to his little sister, " are you ok?"

"Yea," Dana said holding her side, while Ryan checked his little sister, the others were busy battling the monster and a few battlings. The monster took advantage of this and prepared the fire at the Titanium Ranger. Ryan was so busy with Dana to notice but Kelsey, who was fighting nearby did. It wasn't until the monster fired that Dana saw.

"Ryan look…" Before Dana could finish, she saw Kelsey save his life.

"Kelsey," everyone yelled as they ran to help. Dana checked for her pulse.

"Guys we have to take her back," Dana said worry clear in her voice.

Ryan got up and was pissed, " Dana you take her back. I have some unfinished business."

Dana got up and took her back, as soon as she got back to the base, the doctors took her.

Meanwhile the other rangers were still fighting, Carter knowing how Ryan was right now; allowed him to take the lead.

"Ready guys," Ryan said trying really hard not to think of Kelsey.

"Ready" the others said.

"Let's finish him," Ryan charged the monster as the others did the same. In a matter of minutes the monster was destroyed. "Let's go see how she is," Ryan said out of breath.

They were back at the base in less than five minutes.

"How is she?" Ryan asked jumping off the Rescue Rover. "Can I see her?" as he said this Dana walked in. Before he could ask or say something else, Dana grabbed him by the arm and led him to where they had Kelsey.

"She's stable but the blast that hit her, was very powerful. Now its up to her." Dana explained as they entered the room. When they entered Ryan's heart fell as he saw Kelsey laying there. Everyone stayed with her for awhile the left; they decided to let Ryan have sometime alone with her.

"Hey Kels," he said sitting down and placing his hand on hers. " I don't know if you can hear me…" Ryan stopped trying his best not to allow the tears to fall. " But I just want to thank you for saving me. I didn't deserve your protection not after the way I've been treating you. I only wish I realized it sooner, I'm so sorry baby…" Ryan couldn't hold it anymore; the tears started to fall, "You have to be okay, I don't know what…" Ryan didn't even finish his sentence; he laid his head down on the bed and cried. Little did he know that someone had heard every word he said. It was nearly nightfall, when Ryan finally calmed down and stopped crying. He decided to leave and take a shower.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Ryan tossed and turned. His peaceful sleep was ended by a disturbing dream. In his dream, he saw Kelsey die after she said I love you to him. He didn't want that to come true so he tried to take his mind off it. The next day, he did not leave Kelsey's side. They all told him to get some sleep or food but he refused. Finally the captain had to order him to get some sleep. Before he reluctantly left he asked Ms. F to call himself if anything happened.

Two days later, Kelsey woke up, Chad was walking by and saw that she was awake and went inside.

"Hey Kels, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good I guess," Kelsey said, " what happened my mind is all fuzzy,"

Chad began to explain what happened about half way, Ms. Fair-weather came in and checked Kelsey.

"So Ms. F how is she doing?" Chad asked in his big brother tone.

"She's fine but she needs to stay overnight just be safe," with that Ms. F left.

When she left, Chad went back to explaining what happened. When he was done, Kelsey said, " No wonder I have a major headache,"

Chad laughed and said, " Don't ever do that again Kelsey," as he messed up her hair.

"Hey not fair. You're taking advantage of my injuries," Kelsey said pouting; this made Chad laugh even harder, "It's not funny," she said throwing a small pillow at him.

"Ok…ok…, I'll stop," Chad said catching his breath and sitting up on the chair. "It's late, I should go and let you get some rest," he said leaning down and kissing her on her cheek.

At that moment the door opened, Dana and Ryan walked in. Before anything was said, Ryan turned back around and left.

"Oh no not again," both Kelsey and Chad said in unison as Dana turned and went after he sibling.

"Ryan wait," she called out to him as he went into his quarters. "Ryan just talk to her."

"What for?" he said not looking at her, " so she can lie to me and get my hopes up."

"Argh…you know what Ryan, this wouldn't be a problem if you just mustered up the courage and told her how you feel."

Ryan was going to retaliate but Dana cut him off.

"Don't you try to defend yourself. Don't let your pride, keep you from being happy. What happened to all those things you said to Kelsey, when she wasn't awake." Ryan gave her a look that told her 'how do you know', "yes, Ryan I heard every word you said."

"But…" he started to say.

"But nothing, you need to tell before you lose her."

"I can't little sis, what happened before I left, hurt and…" he said.

"And you don't think it hurt her too," When Ryan didn't say anything, she pulled out something from her pocket. "Here," she said handing a CD to him. "Maybe this will change your mind."

"What…how…" he asked in confusion.

"It's a CD with a song that she heard every night after you had left and cried. Now number one is the Spanish version, so go to track two, that's in English. But to Kelsey it didn't matter which version it was, she cried herself to sleep, listening to it." Dana explained as she walked to the door, before she left she turned and said, " Ryan I hope you don't make the same mistake twice."

With that she walked out, Ryan sighed, walked over to his stereo and put on the CD. As he walked away he grabbed the control, as he laid down on his bed, he started the song.

_**Every now and then I get so sad **_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me **_

_**I'm so disconnected from my life **_

_**Sometimes I can't stand the morning light **_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me **_

_**I'm just the reflection of your heart**_

_**In the middle of this night**_

_**I want you back, I really need you**_

_**Give me love give me shelter **_

_**Save my soul from this loneliness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter **_

_**Save me now cuz I'm falling down **_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save my life from this emptiness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save me now I'm falling down**_

_**There's a lot of pain behind me smile**_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me **_

_**Everyday I'm just trying to survive**_

_**Sometimes I can't stand to morning light **_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me **_

_**I'm just a reflection of your heart**_

_**In the middle of this night I want you back **_

_**I really need you **_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, save my soul from this loneliness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, cuz I'm falling down**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, save my life from this emptiness **_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, save me now cuz I'm falling down **_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, save my life from this emptiness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter, save me now cuz I'm falling down**_

As the song ended, Ryan wiped away all the tears that had escaped him. When his emotions were stable, Ryan got up and decided to talk to Kelsey. When he got to the room, she was looking up at the ceiling, listening to her walkman, and crying. She was so oblivious to everything, that she didn't hear him come in. When he entered he noticed that she was listening to the song in Spanish.

"I guess that song has the same effect on people," Ryan said going closer to the bed.

"Ryan…" Kelsey yelled surprised, as she wiped her tears away. "Let me.." she started but before she could finish, Ryan put his finger on her lips.

"Shh…you don't have to explain anything Kels, or say sorry. In fact I'm the one who should be sorry." Kelsey gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was just so mad, seeing you and Chad kissing…" before he could finish, his lips were being covered by Kelsey's in a sweet kiss.

"Just so you know, the reason I kissed Chad was because I was acting on my feelings for you," Kelsey said in one breath, Ryan gave a small chuckle at her speed in explaining.

"Well now you can act on them but kiss me instead," Ryan said, looking at Kelsey as they laughed.

"Yea you're right." she said as Ryan sat on the bed and kissed her again. Outside her door the other Rangers, Ms. Fair-weather, and Captain Mitchell were all watching the scene before them.

"Finally, my son got the courage. I thought they would never hook up," Captain Mitchell said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Ryan got up was about to head out the door, and everyone started to leave trying not to get caught.

"Ryan can you stay here please," Kelsey said softly looking at him.

He smiled, "Sure Kelsey," he sat down on her bed again and cuddled with her.

Soon Ryan fell asleep with a smile on his face and the one he loved in his arms.

* * *

hope yall liked I may put the spanish lyrics on here as another chapter 


End file.
